La Fiesta Yaoi
by Kos-Mos Celes
Summary: Merle y GLory hacen una fiesta, invitan a muuucha gente, ¿Que pasa cuando van personajes Yaoi? ¿Que pasa cuando Merle y Glory hacen locuras?


**La Fiesta Yaoi**

Merle: ¿Uh? Apresúrate Glory, todavía tengo que continuar mis historias en mi cuenta *Merle mira la habitación de a lado* Deja de acosar al repartidor y ven acá!!!!!!!!

Glory: Exagerada, solo le estaba dando mi número telefónico

Merle: ¬¬ si claro, estaba igualito al guapo de Wesley ne?

Glory: No, estaba igual a Rodrigo mi actual novio

Merle: El amanerado? Te daré una imitación *Merle hace voz de fresa y pone la manita caía* Hay tu

Glory: me las vas a pagar *Tocan el timbre* Te toca abrir, yo ya cargue todo para la fiesta *Va a ver los Cds que escogió Merle*

Merle (abre la puerta): Si? *Grita como loca* Si son el lindisimo Tai-chan y el guapisimo Yama-chan *Toma las manos de Tai y de Matt* Gracias por venir a mi fiesta jóvenes, veo que trajeron a los demás *Mira a los demás digidestinados hasta que llega a... *No te invite malvada!!!!

Sora: Pero mi querido Yama-chan me trajo consigo ¿verdad amor? *Merle esta dispuesta a usar su Martillo*

Matt: Ayuda, Tai, Merle yo no la traje se me pegó, es una pegoste ¬¬

Tai: Suelta a mi Yama-chan Sora *La ve molesto*

Merle: Déjenmela a mí *Saca un martillo de madera gigante* A los chicles hay que tratarlos con cariño (A los chicles hay que despegarlos de la forma mas violenta)

Quatre: Señorita Merle, gracias por invitarnos a su fiesta *Merle suelta a los digidestinados y acosa a Quatre*

Merle: Gracias a ustedes por venir, veo que trajo al joven Trowa, hacen tan linda pareja *Merle le guiña el ojo a Quatre que se sonroja*

Quatre: Señorita Merle... no diga esas cosas *Toma el brazo de Trowa* ¿De donde sacó eso? ^_^;

Merle(sacando fotos): No sé, es que se ven tan lindos juntos ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! *Cambiando por una cámara de vídeo*

Trowa: Pensé que veníamos a una fiesta *Dijo mirando a la loca anfitriona y acercándose a Quatre* Aunque si me lo pide usted Merle *Besa a Quatre en los labios por un muuuuuuy largo tiempo*

Merle(Con ojos en forma de corazón): Pasen... la fiesta va a empezar *Las luces se apagan y comienza la música de Merle, la mesa de comida esta llena y las luces están como locas junto con la máquina de humo* Solo faltan los invitados

Duo: Hola Merle, Glory... *Al verla se esconde detrás de Heero* esa chica esta loca

Glory: Duo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Amor mío!!!! *Se le lanza a los brazos* te estaba esperando

Heero: Contrólala o me obligara a matarla *Merle ve la pistola de Heero, luego a Glory, de nuevo la pista, Glory, Heero, pistola, Heero, Glory, Heero, pistola*

Merle: Glory mira llegó Shuuichi con Yuki *Merle mira a Glory que se va corriendo a acosar a los 2 chicos y luego a Heero* ¿Trajo al chicle?

Heero: ¿Cuál chicle?

Merle: Reelena, que otro chicle? *Merle ve que empieza a entrar mucha gente por las otras entradas* Diviértanse!

Heero: Misión aceptada

Merle: Eh... si Heero, lo que diga joven, joven Duo, espero que la señorita Hilde nos haga una visita, la venceré esta vez

Duo: Solo a ti y a Hilde se les ocurre jugar cartas apostando dulces

Merle: Jejeje, tiene razón joven, bueno no los entretengo pa... *Se escucha la voz de Reelena al otro lado del salón junto con la de Sora* Maldición

Reelena: Heero! ¿Dónde estas? Déjame estar contigo

Sora: Yama-chan, deja a Tai y hazme caso!!!!

Heero: NOOOO!!!! *Heero mira a Merle suplicante*

Merle: No se preocupen *Merle ve a Akane y le agradece el martillo que tanto le ha servido* Mueran!!!! *Se lanza contra Sora y Reelena y comienza a corretearlas por tooodo el salón y comienza a golpearlas* Operación despeguen el chicle

Glory: Merle esta loca *Murmura después de soltar a Shuuichi* parecen que están todos *Ve las mesas de comida y a va a molestar a las parejas* Kenshin!!! Y Kaoru!!! Aunque no son pareja yaoi me encanta la pareja que hacen y… Dai y Ken!!!

Dai: Finge que no la has visto y vamos a la pista disimuladamente *Se va corriendo*

Ken: Espérame Dai-chan *También sale corriendo*

Glory: Uh... Creo que querían bailar *Ve la pista de baile* O_O de lo que se pierde Merle ¡Tubo, tubo! *Glory le grita a Sanosuke que ya tomo demasiado* muévelo mi vida

Megumi: Oh esto es vergonzoso *Se acerca a Sanosuke y le pone un billete en la tanga* baila!!! Sigue bailando!!!

Glory: Vamos mi amor!!! *Saca todo su dinero y sonríe pícaramente*

Tai: Seguro que no nos verán? *se puso en el riconsito*

Matt: No, Merle esta persiguiendo a Sora, Glory esta viendo al taibolero *Abraza a Tai* Estamos muy solos aquí ¿Qué crees que podríamos hacer?

Tai: No sé, Tal vez... *Se acercó a Matt y le dio un beso Kawaii* ¡¿Qué tanto miras?!

Cámara 2: Es que la otra cámara esta grabando a Sanosuke

Tai: Esta fiesta es horrible!!!!! Hay cámaras por todos lados y... *Se oye un horrible ruido sobre un escenario*

Merle: Si!!! Lo hice *Sora y Reelena están en el piso con ojos en forma de cruz +_+* Si alguien ve un chicle favor de reportarlo!!!! *Se baja de un salto del escenario y comienza a bailar con la música electrónica (In your eyes lo mejor que eh oído de Kyle Minog o como se escriba)*

Glory: Miren!!! También Hitomi se unió a hacerle compañía a Sanosuke ¿Qué tienen las bebidas?

Merle: Nada

Max: Hey Tyson otra fiesta de adolescente ¿Para que nos invitaron?

Tyson: np sé *asaltando la mesa de la comida*

Kai: Me obligaron a venir *Merle le da un beso en la mejilla y se regresa a bailar* Yo me largo, esta chica esta ebria

Jun Tao: Ja! Eso no es nada, Li Bruce Long vamos a enseñarles como animar una fiesta jajajaja *Glory sonríe al ver que Jun comienza a bailar con su zombie O_O*

Amidamaru: v_v Amo Io, hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta, pero esto se me hace excesivo

Ana: Eso es porque no saben hacer nada *Va a ver a Sanosuke*

Io: y esa?? Lastima que no dejaron entrar a Manta *Comenzó a reír y se unió a la fiesta*

Ryo: Dee vamos, deja a los chicos

Dee: Estamos en fiesta de niños, mejor vámonos, esa Merle es demasiado insistente

Touya: ¿Esto es una fiesta? *Mira los 2 grupos: Los que bailan y los que miran el table dance*

Yue: estoy pensando que fue mala idea venir

Glory: Vamos a la fiesta *Ya también esta medio ebria* tu y yo!! Vivamos el momento, tu y yo si arrepentimiento *Comienza a cantar Karaoke*

Akane: Jajaja, dejen de estrangular a ese pingüino *Grita porque la ebria esta muy desafinada*

MDF: Sáquenla! Sáquenla! Y saquen a esos gays, no sé como les puede gustar eso, ******* locas *Merle toma el micrófono*

Merle: ¿Quieren que se vaya?

Todos menos la MDF: Si!!!!!!!!! Que se salga!!!!! Que se salga!!!!!!!!!

Merle: Muy bien! Akane el placer de sacarla a martillasos te lo dejo!!! *Después de que sacan a la MDF* Ahora, ¿Quieren fiesta?* todos gritan que si* ¿Quieren pasión?

Matt y Tai: ¿Dónde están los cuartos?

Heero (Apuntando a Merle con un arma): Confiesa o muere!!!!

Merle: Uh??? Subiendo las escaleras ¿Por? *Todos suben corriendo a los cuartos* Calenturientos... ¿Y que hacemos Glory?

Glory: ¿Ver los videos?

Merle: Sale, ¿Y quien va a limpiar el desorden? *Merle ve a Glory que voltea y ven a Rex, a la MDF y a Juri* Rex! Ven mi perrito adorado, vamos a ver mis videos Yaoi

Supervisor: ¿Y quien va a limpiar jovencitas?

Merle y Glory: Ellas!!!! *Señalan a la MDF y a Juri*

MDF y Juri: ¿Que?!!!!

Supervisor: Aquí tienen sus escobas *Se las entrega* Merle no iba a durar 12 horas la fiesta??

Merle: Claro, mientras los demás hacen cositas, nosotras vamos a ver toodos los videos yaoi que recolectamos

Glory: Si, lo vamos a ver en nuestra pantalla gigante *Saca un control y apreta un boton y sale una pantalla gigante y del otro lado un panel de control* así podré ver lo que hacen en las habitaciones

Merle: ¬¬ Cielos, se nota que no pierdes tiempo. Vente Rex, vamos a ver el espectáculo de Trowa y Quatre *El pastor Alemán se va con Merle brincando* Ah!!!! Esos son Ken-chan y Dai-chan!!!!

Final: En las habitaciones ocurrieron cositas. Abajo Merle y Glory sufrieron unas cuantas hemorragias nasales y una sesión de "ah que lindo!!" "Oh, That's sweet" y muchos "Aww" (suspiros de que lindo). Rex mordió a Juri y a la MDF pero a Merle no le molesto. Sanosuke y Hitomi sacaron mucho dinero $_$. Las cámaras estuvieron escondidas en tooodas las habitaciones. Y Sora y Reelena despertaron vigiladas por Rex y atadas en el sótano donde se quedaron hasta que Merle se acordó y Glory las sacó y las aventó al primer avión a la Antártida ^_^

FIN 


End file.
